Triplets
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ' ---- |-|Tips= '''All information on this page is current and accurate as of August 19, 2018 ' ---- *The Triplets were first introduced as a Timed Quest April 28, 2017 *The Quest & Building requirements changed with a game update in August of 2018 • This page has been updated to reflect those changes and is now accurate *You no longer have a 3 set of Timed Quests: The Best Medicine 1-3 *This Adventure is for anyone Level 18+. *Beginning with Triplets 3/11 the main quest line is no longer timed until you reach Quest: "Triplets Fairy Tale" upon completion of Triplets 11/11 *Sea Mushrooms start dropping at 2/11. You get random drops when you accept neighbor's help on Mana Sources & 100% drop from your own Fairy Dwellings. *Healing Collection drops randomly starting at 3/11 from clearing your own ground spawn, collecting Weird Shop & Fairy Dwelling. *Rainbow shards start dropping at 9/11 from your own Bullies. They, also, drop from Triplets Level 3 or higher 100% of the time! ---- '''IMPORTANT TIP if you want to complete the Triplets to Level 5!!! Stop at Triplets 11/11 and do not upgrade the Triplets to Level 4 until you have saved up a TON of Sea Mushrooms. This is what we know so far: *L4 Upgrade Requires 44 Medicinal Drinks = 484 Aquashrooms + 105 to complete construction - Total = 589 *L5 Upgrade Requires 60 Medicinal Drinks = 660 Aquashrooms + 177 to complete construction - Total = 660 *Total Aquashrooms needed for L4 & L5 Upgrade = 1,249 You will continue to get all drops even after completing Triplets 11/11 but! Quest: Triplets Fairy Tale is timed (10 days). So, decide ahead of time how many Aquashrooms you want to have saved up before you complete Triplets 11/11 and begin the last timed quest. 10 Days is not a lot of time to gather 837 shrooms needed for the L5 Upgrade and once Triplets Fairy Tale expires you will no longer get drops ---- *'NOTE:' All drops stop at the end of Triplet's Fairy Tale. Don't forget, Triplet's Fairy Tale is timed, so the drops will end when you complete the quest objectives or when it expires. |-|Triplets Quest = Triplets 1 of 11.PNG Triplets2.JPG Triplets3.JPG Triplets4.JPG Triplets5.JPG Triplets6.JPG Triplets7.JPG Triplets8.JPG Triplets9.JPG Triplets10.JPG Triplets11.JPG Triplets12.JPG ---- Triplets 1/11 *Collect from your Shacks (18) times *Dig up (12) ground spawn on your land *Sell any (10) items in your own Market **Reward = Triplets ---- Upon Reaching Quest: Triplets 2/11 - You can start accepting Neighbors help on Mana Sources, Sea Mushrooms will now drop randomly ---- Triplets 2/11 *Place Triplets on your land *Get Sea Mushrooms from your Fairy Dwelling (100% drop rate) *Harvest (10) Sea Mushrooms (Plant them from Inventory) **Sea Mushrooms have an 8 minute grow timer, give 50m + Aquashrooms - 2h wither timer ---- ' Healing Collection drops randomly starting @ 3/11 from cleaning your own ground spawn, Weird Shops & Fairy Dwelling. Drop rate is not 100% but it's pretty common' ---- Triplets 3/11 *Clear ground spawn on your land to find (8) "Healing Collection" pieces *Collect from the Fairy Dwelling or Weird Shop to find Healing Collection pieces (4) times *Feed your Pigflies (10) times Triplets 4/11 *Trade in the "Healing Collection" for a Herbal Compress (Trade-in costs 300c) ** *Have a Wonder Workshop on your land *Craft (3) Medicinal Drinks in the Wonder Workshop Triplets 5/11 *Collect income from your Fairy Dwelling (15) times *Harvest (30) Sea Mushrooms on your land *Craft (3) Carpenter's Kits in your Laboratory then click the "Give" button on the quest window Triplets 6/11 *Upgrade the Triplets to Level 2 (See build info tab above) *Accept Neighbors help on your Mana Sources (10) times *Send (10) gifts to your Neighbors Triplets 7/11 *Collect income from your Fairy Dwelling or Weird Shops (35) times *Harvest (44) Sea Mushrooms on your land *Enchant your Houses (15) times (Use Seasonal Spells for the short timers) Triplets 8/11 *Accept Neighbors help on your Mana Sources (22) times *Sell (10) of any items at your Neighbors Market *Craft (12) Medicinal Drinks in the Wonder Workshop Triplets 9/11 *Upgrade the Triplets to Level 3 (See "Build Info" tab above) *Harvest (88) Sea Mushrooms on your land *Get (25) Rainbow Shards from collecting on your Level 3+ Triplets (100% Drop) or feeding your Bullies (Random drop) Triplets 10/11 *Trade-in the Healing Collection (8) times *Collect Neighbors Mana Sources (18) times *Craft (20) Medicinal Drink in the Wonder Workshop Triplets 11/11 *Upgrade the Triplets to Level 4 *Harvest (189) Sea Mushrooms on your land *Get (45) Rainbow Shards from Triplets or Bullies on your land ---- IMPORTANT TIP if you want to complete the Triplets to Level 5!!! Stop at Triplets 11/11 and do not upgrade the Triplets to Level 4 until you have saved up a TON of Sea Mushrooms. This is what we know so far: *L4 Upgrade Requires 44 Medicinal Drinks = 484 Aquashrooms + 105 to complete construction - Total = 589 *L5 Upgrade Requires 60 Medicinal Drinks = 660 Aquashrooms + 177 to complete construction - Total = 660 *Total Aquashrooms needed for L4 & L5 Upgrade = 1,249 You will continue to get all drops even after completing Triplets 11/11 but! Quest: Triplets Fairy Tale is timed (10 days). So, decide ahead of time how many Aquashrooms you want to have saved up before you complete Triplets 11/11 and begin the last timed quest. 10 Days is not a lot of time to gather 837 shrooms needed for the L5 Upgrade and once Triplets Fairy Tale expires you will no longer get drops ---- Triplets Fairy Tale :*''Begins upon completion of Quest: Triplets 11/11'' :*''Last Quest • all drops stop upon completion'' :*'Note: This quest is timed • 10 Days!!' *Upgrade the Triplets to Level 5 *Craft (6) Rainbow Prism in the Wonder Workshop *Sell (10) Adult Bullies from your Animal Pens |-|Triplets Build Info= TripletsG1.JPG|1 min build timer, no construction materials Triplets Productoni L1.JPG Triplets Build L2.JPG|Level 2 Build Info Triplets Productoni L2.JPG Triplets Build L3.JPG|Level 3 Build Info Triplets Productoni L3.JPG Triplets Build L4.JPG|Level 4 Build Info Triplets Productoni L4.JPG Triplets Build L5.JPG|UPDATED BUILD INFO for Level 5 Triplets Productoni L5.JPG |-|Deutsche Tipps= Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Mushroom Quest